


Early Morning

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

Grey light made the grey stones glow, it was almost dawn. Time to rest. Tired and filthy from a long, active night, eyelids drooping heavily to flutter eyelashes on her cheeks as she stumbled towards home, the slayer relied on strong instinct and the weak power of the shy Sun to keep her safe. She had waited by days-old graves for newborn vampires, fought older, more experienced ones and dusted them all. She pulled off her hair elastic, shook out blonde tresses, stretched and checked her watch. Good. She would get maybe two hours’ sleep before pretending everything was normal with orange juice and waffles.

“Hey!”  
Buffy’s reflexes kicked in before she recognised the voice. Willow held her breath, pushed back against a tree, head up and hand over Buffy’s fist, the point of the stake pressing into her clothing.  
“Whoa there! Friend!”  
Buffy jumped back, horrified.  
“Will! Will, I am so sorry! What are you doing sneaking around a graveyard at night? You could have gotten killed. Or worse!”  
“I couldn’t sleep. I thought it was safe enough,” she pointed at the lightening sky, “sun, vamps,” she made an explosive hand motion, “whoosh. Brought you a flask and a snack in case all that stalkin’ huntin’ stakin’ action made ya hungry.”

Buffy grabbed the paper bag from Willow’s hand and gave her the stake in return.  
“Look after mister pointy. Ooh!” Buffy sank her teeth into a bagel and opened the flask. “I think I love you.”  
Willow smirked and sat on the dew-damp grass beside Buffy.  
“I know it. You going home to sleep before classes?”  
Buffy nodded, too busy shoving food into her mouth to speak. Willow nodded.  
“Thought so. My folks are away so I’m by myself with strict instructions not to open the door to anyone.”  
Buffy sniggered. “You climbed out the window, right?”  
“Of course!”  
Willow smiled with pride at flouting the rules whilst not, technically, disobeying.  
“Great.” Buffy hugged Willow, wiped crumbs from her mouth and kissed Willow’s cheek. “Come home with me and have breakfast. I’ll tell mom you got scared of being on your own so I let you in late last night for a sleepover. She’ll go all supermom on you.”

Willow and Buffy walked hand in hand back to the Summers’ home and let themselves in silently. When Joyce looked in on Buffy before breakfast, she smiled at the sight of the quiet, polite redhead with a protective arm thrown around Buffy and Buffy’s head on her shoulder, fast asleep. It was so good to see Buffy making a real friend.


End file.
